


walk walk fashion baby (?

by claveldelaire



Series: Stucky/Evanstan [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Texting
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire
Summary: AU.Chris está teniendo un mal día hasta que conoce a Seb en una reunión de trabajo.





	walk walk fashion baby (?

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm, bueno, este sí es mi primer trabajo original para este ship.  
> La idea es que solo tenga dos capítulos. El título y la sinopsis no son los definitivos, así que estoy abierta a sugerencias.  
> Está basado en esta imagen que subieron como prompt a Evanstan Shippers Esp.  
> 
> 
> Aún está sin editar, así que perdón los errores que puedan haber.

Había escuchado una vez que _”todo mal día comienza por tener que levantarse”._ No se acordaba dónde lo había escuchado, ni estaba del todo de acuerdo con esa frase, pero para ese día puntual, se aplicaba a la perfección.

Iba tarde, lo sabía. Su jefe no le diría nada, también lo sabía, pero no le gustaba hacer las cosas mal por más menos ganas que tuviera de hacerlas.

La noche no había sido buena. Empezando porque no había hecho nada productivo antes de acostarse; ni tampoco nada divertido, solo se había tirado en la cama a usar las aplicaciones de su teléfono. Pero para no haber hecho nada útil, tampoco se había dormido temprano. Eran las 2 de la madrugada que vio la hora antes de abandonar su iPad para intentar dormir.

El despertador había sonado a las siete, y se odió a sí mismo por no haberlo cambiado para más tarde. Sabía de antemano que no iba a levantarse a las siete si se había dormido cerca de las tres. Pospuso su alarma para las nueve, y a las nueve se odió de vuelta por haber sido tan optimista. Otra vez, él mismo se conocía mejor que nadie: no iba a levantarse a las nueve si se había dormido cerca de las tres.

Una vez más, pospuso el despertador para las diez treinta. Si hacía las cosas bien podría llegar a su trabajo al mediodía.

Pero no, obvio que no, porque a las diez treinta se quedó tirado husmeando Facebook hasta que se dio cuenta que había pasado demasiado tiempo.

Dos vibraciones: mensaje de su jefe. _“Acordamos reunión con Alex a las 13, te esperamos a esa hora.”_

¡Maldición! Iba a tener que apurarse.

Se metió a la ducha con todo el pesar del mundo. No le gustaba llegar al trabajo con el cabello mojado, porque todos se daban cuenta de que recién se había levantado, y no quería que todos pensaran que era un vago, aunque algunos días sí lo fuera. La mayoría en realidad.

Al salir de la ducha, se preparó su taza de café favorita, sabía que era tarde para desayunar, pero con la reunión del trabajo no sabía hasta qué hora no podría almorzar.

 _¡Deberás empezar a cuidar más lo que comes, Evans!_ , se dijo a sí mismo. Y luego se rió. ¿A quién quería engañar? Sabía que no lo haría.

La habría gustado tener tiempo para recortarse la barba, pero no lo había. No era que su barba estuviera mal, aún no llegaba al nivel _indigente_ de largo, pero aún así, quería que pareciera que le dedicaba tiempo a su imagen. Se echó un poco de producto, se pasó un poco el peine, y listo, ya se podía ir.

Ah, no, le faltaba lavarse los dientes. ¿Por qué tenía tantos problemas con su higiene personal?

\---

Su jefe lo miró de arriba abajo cuando llegó. Nunca se había quejado de su forma de vestirse, pero sabía que no la aprobaba del todo, y menos para un día de reunión. Bueno, si su sueldo fuera más alto podría darse el lujo de comprarse otras cosas que no fueran vaqueros y remeras polo, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Un sueldo bajo era mejor que no tener sueldo en absoluto, así que sabía que debía guardarse esa clase de comentarios para él.

El tiempo que pasó entres que llegó a la empresa y comenzó la reunión lo pasó chequeando sus correos electrónicos. Nada de suma importancia, como siempre, pero le gustaba husmear en las quejas que los superiores tenían y tratar de adivinar cuál de sus compañeros se había equivocado cada vez. Solo esperaba que ninguno de esos errores tuviera algo que ver con él. Hasta ahora iba teniendo suerte.

A menos de una hora de haber llegado a la oficina su jefe lo llamó para que subiera a la sala de reuniones. Le contestó con amabilidad, como siempre, pero lo que menos tenía ganas ese día era de conocer gente importante, ante las cuales tuviera que comportarse de manera formal y a las que debía darles una buena impresión.

Él nunca fue el rey de las primeras buenas impresiones, ni dándolas, ni teniéndolas de otras personas. Simplemente no le importaba cómo los demás lucían, o en qué posición se sentaban, o qué tono de voz usaban, por lo que se le dificultaba comportarse bien delante de ellos.

Pensó en eso durante las dos escaleras que debió subir hasta la sala. Antes de entrar, trató de ver su reflejo en algún vidrio, pero, para variar, no había ninguno, eran todas puertas de madera maciza.

Tocó timbre y aguardó a que alguien le abriera de manera automática. ¿Para qué era necesario tener tantas cerraduras? Quien quisiera robar algo iba a hacerlo de cualquier forma.

Pasando la puerta, de camino a la sala, respiró hondo y trató de calmarse. Hasta él se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo negativo sin motivo alguno.

Su jefe lo saludó desde el lado derecho de la cabecera de la mesa. En la punta, estaba la superior de su jefe, una mujer de rasgos indígenas, pero muy bonita y simpática, que también lo saludó. A su izquierda había una mujer, bastante mayor que la anterior y un poco robusta, esa debía ser Alex, la enviada del Banco para mejorar el acuerdo con su empresa.

No fue hasta que Chris se sentó junto a su jefe, que lo vio. Allí, frente a él, al otro lado de Alex había un… ¿Muchacho? Sí, muchacho era la mejor palabra que se le ocurría para describirlo sin utilizar groserías.

Estaba sentado inclinado hacia adelante sobre la mesa, apoyado en sus antebrazos. Cuando le sonrió con la boca cerrada fue que Chris se dio cuenta de que llevaba varios segundos mirándolo fijo. ¡Qué vergüenza! Sintió las mejillas calientes cuando le devolvió la sonrisa con dificultad.

Alguien más entró a la sala. Chris agradeció la distracción. Era su supervisor que se sentó a su lado.

Comenzó la reunión con las presentaciones, después de todo, la mayoría de ellos no se conocían personalmente, solo de hablar por teléfono. Quien él imaginó que era Alex, era efectivamente Alex, que presentó con un gesto de la mano al papi… Perdón, al muchacho a su lado como Sebastian, el nuevo interno que haría la misma tarea que Chris pero desde el Banco.

Chris se encontró a sí mismo pensando en las excusas que podría inventar para que fuera necesario reunirse a planificar con al chico.

Sebastian, ¡qué buen nombre! Ahora que lo sabía, el chico tenía cara de Sebastian.

Ni bien se comenzaron a tratar los temas que estaban planeados para esa reunión, el chico se echó para atrás en la silla y se despatarró. Se despatarró más de lo que Chris con sus pocas reglas sobre lo que era formal y lo que no, consideraba correcto para una reunión de trabajo. Tampoco se le cruzó por la cabeza quejarse, después de todo Sebastian llevaba unos vaqueros blancos. Sí, blancos. ¿Quién va a trabajar de vaqueros blancos?

Uff, su orientación sexual no era algo secreto para nadie, pero tampoco le gustaba discutirla o ponerla de manifiesto en el trabajo. Pero si Sebastian seguía poniéndose cómodo en su silla giratoria, algo malo le iba a pasar a él.

Miró a su derecha, a su supervisor. Él era abiertamente gay, en pareja estable hacía años. Quería ver cómo reaccionaba a la posición del muchacho, pero estaba ocupado exponiendo unas gráficas. Gráficas a las que se suponía que Chris debía estar prestando atención, porque si lo habían llevado a esa reunión, era obvio que iba a tener que intervenir en algún momento. _No te trajeron acá para que te babees por un chico, Evans. ¡Presta atención!_

El chico intercalaba miradas de la pared donde se estaban proyectando las gráficas a Chris. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en una mano. ¿Se estaba aburriendo tanto como él?

La reunión siguió y siguió y siguió. Y los superiores discutieron y discutieron y discutieron. Y Chris estaba a punto de colapsar en cualquier momento. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por entender de lo que hablaban, después de todo su tarea era el tema principal del encuentro. Pero no podía estar cien por ciento alerta, no cuando Sebastian estaba así frente a él. Mirándolo por más tiempo que el que no lo miraba. Nadie parecía darse cuenta de que la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Nadie se daba cuenta de nada.

Cambiaron de tema; comenzaron a hablar de algo relacionado con lo anterior, pero diferente, o eso fue lo que Chris entendió. Les pidieron que tomaran notas, y todos lo hicieron; Sebastian se las arregló para poder escribir sin tener que cerrar las piernas en ningún momento. ¿Acaso nadie lo veía?

Chris quería gritar. De hecho, estaba gritando a todo pulmón en su interior. Él no era así. Nunca lo había sido. Nunca se había sentido atraído sexualmente por alguien que recién veía por primera vez. Definitivamente era un mal día.

Más diapositivas pasaron, con planillas y gráficas aburridísimas que seguramente nadie tomara en cuenta luego de terminada la reunión. Chris trató todo lo que pudo de ser parte de la conversación, pero tampoco quería participar demasiado, no quería hacer el papel de tonto delante del chico. No quería que volviera a mirarlo ahora que por fin llevaba varios minutos _dibujando_ en su libreta.

Los dos supervisores se retiraron, así que en la sala solo quedaron Chris y su jefe y Alex y el chico, Sebastian.

Resultaba que ahora Chris no iba a tener que inventar una excusa para reunirse con el chico por motivos laborales, porque su jefe ya lo estaba proponiendo:

—… y ellos dos deberían juntarse al menos una vez al mes para realizar una puesta en común de los resultados —dijo, y Chris se encontró pensando que había más cosas que quería poner en común con Sebastian que los resultados de unas tontas encuestas que nadie se tomaba en serio.

Así que ahora lo que Chris debía inventar eran excusas para verlo más seguido, porque de ninguna manera una vez al mes era suficiente para deleitarse con esa barba. _Basta Evans, eres un adulto, no tienes quince años._

Sebastian sonrió en todo momento con los labios apretados. Ahora que Chris lo pensaba, casi no había emitido palabra durante la tarde; se la había pasado dibujando en su libreta. Se sintió confuso, porque la posición en que estuvo sentado la mayor parte de la reunión decía a gritos que tímido no era.

Una vez terminada la reunión, Chris se despidió de Alex y salió de la sala a esperar a su jefe. El chico continuaba sentado dibujando, y Chris no quiso acercarse a saludarlo porque tenía miedo de su propia reacción.

Mientras su jefe y Alex charlaban de cosas que nada tenían que ver con el trabajo, a Chris se le aceleró el pulso al ver que Sebastian también abandonaba la sala y se paraba frente a él.

Ahora que lo tenía cerca podía ver que sus ojos eran de un tono gris celeste bajo la luz tenue del pasillo. Otra vez, debió haberse quedado más tiempo del considerado normal mirándolo, porque Sebastian hizo una mueca divertida y agitó la mano, que tenía extendida frente a él.

 _Saluda, Chris, es un comportamiento humano normal, dale la mano._ Le tomó la mano justo cuando su jefe y Alex salían de la sala de reuniones apagando la luz. El agarre era firme, pero no molesto, y al momento en que Chris fue a soltarla, Sebastian no se lo permitió, haciendo un pequeño movimiento con la otra mano que colgaba libre a su lado.

Chris la miró, no estaba acostumbrado a todo eso del coqueteo, pero Sebastian tenía un papelito doblado entre los dedos. Tenía que asumir que era para él, ¿o no?  Sebastian levantó un poco más la mano con el papel y Chris lo tomó justo cuando su jefe lo llamaba para retirarse.

Se despidió de Sebastian con una mueca que intentó ser una sonrisa, pero que Chris estaba seguro que no se acercaba a una en lo más mínimo. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y sentía las mejillas calientes una vez más. Sabía que Sebastian caminaría con  Alex detrás de él por el pasillo hacia los ascensores, así que se metió la mano en la que apretaba el papelito en el bolsillo y caminó junto a su jefe como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Cuando llegaron a su piso, Chris se disculpó y se encerró en el baño. Sea lo que fuera que decía el papel, no quería leerlo en la oficina junto a sus compañeros.

\---

Una vez dentro del baño, puso el pasador a la puerta y se sentó sobre la tapa del inodoro. Inhaló profundo antes de abrir el papel, con el corazón apurado en expectativa.

Dentro del papel con renglones había unos números escritos con una caligrafía bastante envidiable. Garabateado debajo de los números decía _“Seb.”_

Bien. Bueno. ¡Dios! Chris no era bueno en el arte de coquetear pero estaba bien seguro de lo que significaba que un chico bonito te diera su número de teléfono. Porque era un número de teléfono lo que había anotado.

Cuando se percató de eso, se le aceleró el corazón. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Utilizarlo, era obvio, pero, ¿cuándo? ¿Cómo?

Solo había una persona que podía ayudarlo en un tema como ese. Anthony era su mejor amigo, pero llevaba casado por años, no podía serle de mucha ayuda sobre coquetear con chicos. Así que Elizabeth era su mejor opción en esos casos.

Desde el baño mismo le envió un texto: _“Un chico bonito del trabajo me dio su número recién, qué hago? ¡!”_

Solo para dejarlo claro, él no era un chico virgen, ni mojigato, ni nada raro. Había tenido sus novias en el pasado. Lo que no era experto era en el coqueteo. Todas sus relaciones anteriores se habían dado de cierta manera que el coqueteo no había sido necesario.

Y ahora, desde que había cortado con su última novia de tres años, y que había decidido que ya no iba a importarle si con quien salía era chica o chico, porque bueno… En su interior siempre lo había sabido, eso de que no era completamente heterosexual, pero por una cosa u otra le había llevado bastante tiempo aceptarlo, y reconocerlo delante de sus familiares y amigos.

Si bien nunca estuvo del todo avergonzado de ser quien era o de sentir lo que sentía, en sus relaciones anteriores se había presionado a sí mismo para salir solo con chicas y dejar sus sentimientos por chicos a un lado.

Como habían ido cambiando las cosas, y con la presencia de algunos chicos en su vida a lo largo de los últimos años, había decidido que de ahora en adelante solo saldría con quien lo hiciera feliz, así que eso comenzó a hacer.

Salió con un par de chicos que había conocido en aplicaciones de citas, con los que de vez en cuando se volvía a hablar, o incluso a ver, pero en el fondo sabía que no era eso lo que él buscaba. Nunca le había interesado tener chicas solo por una noche, así que, ¿por qué iba a cambiar de principio en cuanto a los chicos? Dejó de frecuentar la aplicación de citas y decidió que la próxima persona con la que saliera sería alguien que hubiera conocido por medios más convencionales.

Así que… Bueno, de acuerdo con todo eso, Sebastian sería una oportunidad perfecta para volver a salir, o al menos para intentarlo. Necesitaba que alguien le dijera  cuándo era adecuado escribirle. Y para eso la tenía a Elizabeth; después de todo ella siempre estaba conociendo gente y hablándose con varias personas a la vez.

 _“Escríbele, tonto :P”_ fue la respuesta que recibió. Rodó los ojos.

_“Ya lo sé, pero cuándo? No quiero parecer desesperado! Y qué le digo?”_

Decidió que era hora de salir del baño, ya por demasiado tiempo había evitado hacer su trabajo por esa tarde. Puso el teléfono en silencio y se hizo prometer a sí mismo que no lo sacaría de su bolsillo hasta la hora de su descanso.

***

—¡Te lo digo, Stephanie! No dejaba de mirarme, quedó como un tonto la primera vez que me vio, fue demasiado obvio, hasta yo me di cuenta —se quejó Sebastian con su compañera de trabajo.

—Claro que se te quedó mirando, con esos pantalones blancos, ¿qué esperabas? —se burló la chica.

—En mi defensa, no sabía que hoy tenía reunión, además, son los últimos que me quedan limpios, con este clima maldito.

—No culpes al clima, te gusta lucirte, Seb.

—Cállate —la cortó el muchacho. —Solo espero que me escriba, si no nada valió la pena, y tendré que deshacerme de estos pantalones.

—No, el mundo te ruega para que sigas usando tus sexis pantalones blancos —le tomó el pelo ella.

—Suficiente _bullying_ por hoy, Stephanie —la cortó él.

—Bueno, ponte a trabajar entonces —lo retó.

***

Con todo lo que su jefe había querido que Chris hiciera antes de su descanso, éste se olvidó casi por completo de que estaba esperando una respuesta de Elizabeth. Cuando lo recordó, se le aceleró el pulso de vuelta.

En un rincón apartado de la cocina de su trabajo, esperando que hirviera el agua para el té, leyó el mensaje de su amiga: _“Escríbele esta noche, antes de dormir, que piense que tuviste un día ocupado.”_ Chris se rió por eso, él era una persona muy ocupada. Luego del trabajo tenía que poner ropa a lavar y hacer el almuerzo del día siguiente. Ya ven, muy ocupado.

Pasó el resto de la tarde con el corazón dándole bandazos cada vez que se acordaba de Sebastian, pero no iba a escribirle. No por el momento.

Pero no escribirle no significaba no pensar en lo que le diría, o en qué le respondería él. Porque daba por sentado que le respondería, si no, ¿para qué le había dado su número en primer lugar?

Decidió irse caminando a su casa, para así evitar aburrirse en el viaje en ómnibus y verse tentado a escribirle. Caminó despacio, escuchando música.

Llegando a su casa ya no aguantaba más la ansiedad, necesitaba mandarle ya un mensaje a ese chico. Empezó a pensar que si no lo hacía a la brevedad, lo perdería. Se rió de sus propias ideas. A veces se sorprendía con lo tonto que podía llegar a ponerse por alguien.

_Respira, Chris, respira. Respira, relájate._

Puso la ropa a lavar, cocinó un poco de pasta para el día siguiente, comió unas tostadas y se lavó los dientes. Se iba quedando sin cosas para hacer en lugar de mandar el condenado mensaje. Bueno, le faltaba poner la ropa a secar, luego de eso sí ya no tendría más nada que hacer.

 _“Hola :)”_ fue todo lo que pudo  escribir luego de pensarlo como por diez minutos.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, los comentarios son muy agradecidos.  
> Se aceptan prompts o ideas de cómo debería seguir la historia.  
> Porfa, no suban esta historia a otras plataformas, muchas gracias.
> 
> Me encuentran en tumblr en [claveldelaire](http://claveldelaire.tumblr.com/)


End file.
